big_brother_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1
Welcome to Big Brother!! 'WARNING! FOUL LANGUAGE USED.' *It's a house like no other where 56 cameras follow your every move. And 98 microphones capture your every word. This is the Big Brother house.Tonight, a group new houseguests enter this house with one goal on mind.... To be the last one standing. They will live in total confinement cut off from the outside world. Every week the houseguests compete for food, luxuries, and most importantly, power. Each week they will vote to evict one of their own, until only one houseguest remains to claim the half-million dollar prize. Tonight, all 16 of our houseguests are all under 21 years of age. This all starts tonight on big brother. Julie- Good evening, I'm Julie Chen, welcome to a new season of Big Brother. For the first time in Big Brother history, all of our houseguests are all under 21 years of age, but other than that, that are all of the twists, well, for tonight at least. Just days ago, our 16 houseguests were given the key to their new summer home. Who do you think will win? Let's look at the quick bios of our houseguests: *Caroline (13) (Girl) (5'0 tall) (80 pounds (very athletic, good making allies,very skinny) *Riley (15) (Girl) (5'2 tall) (95 pounds) (skinny, good at making allies, very trustworthy) *Heidi (13) (Girl) (4'11 tall) (80 pounds) (skinny,goood at making allies, good at lying) *Jamie (15) (Girl) (5'3 tall) (115 pounds) (good making allies, very competitive, very athletic) *Zach (16) (Boy) (5'6 tall) (120 pounds) (good making allies, very competitive, athletic) *Tristan (18) (Boy) (5'8 tall) (140 ponds) (good making allies, very competitive, very athletic) *Josh (14) (Boy) (5'3 tall) (130 pounds) (very competitive, good at lying, very persuasive) *Matt (15) (Boy) (5'4 tall) (125 pounds) (good at lying, very competitive, persuasive) *Elisabeth (13) (Girl) (5'3 tall) (115 pounds) (very competitive, good at making allies, good at lying) *Daniele (14) (Girl) (5'2 tall) (125 pounds) (very competitive, athletic, good at lying) *Mary (17) (Girl) (5'7 tall) (115 pounds) (good at lying, persuasive, competitive) *Judson (16) (Boy) (5'9 tall) (145 pounds) (very competitive, good making allies, persuasive) *Jake (13) (Boy) (5'0 tall) (95 pounds) (very competitive, athletic, good at lying) *MacKenzie (15) (Girl) (5'5 tall) (110 pounds) (very competitive, athletic, good making allies) *Gabe (17) (Boy) (5'8 tall) (140 pounds) (very competitive, good at lying, very persuasive) *Emerson (14) (Boy) (5'3 tall) (120 pounds) (very competitive, good at lying, good making allies) Julie- Now that you've learned a bit about the houseguests, let's bring them out. (Zach, MacKenzie, Jake, Elisabeth, Matt, Mary, Josh, Heidi, Emerson, Jamie, Tristan, Riley, Gabe, Caroline, Judson, and Daniele walk out) Julie- This is the first time the houseguests are seeing each other. They have no idea what's in store for them and they are not aloud to talk to each other until they enter the house. (Pause) Welcome houseguests!Take a good look around you. You are about to embark on a grueling 3 month long power struggle. Once you walk through that door behind you, you won't walk out until you've either been evicted, or once you have won the half million dollar grand prize. Is everyone ready? All- Yes! Julie- Okay then. You will all enter in groups of four. The first four to enter the house are Jake, Daniele, Gabe, and Riley. You all may enter the house. You will have 1 minute to choose your bed by placing your bag on the bed. The four enter. The next group of four enter. Then the next one. The final group enters. After everybody chooses their bed, they all go to the living room. Julie- Hellp, is everybody comfortable with your fellow houseguests? All- Yeah! Julie- Well then are you ready for the first HoH competition? All- Yes! Julie- Okay then if you all could head out to the backyard. The houseguests all go outside. They see 16 big bananas. Mary- Bananas? {Mary-Bananas? Really?] Julie- Welcome houseguests! This competition is called, "Goin' Bananas". In this competition you will have to climb up onto a banana and hold on for dear life. The last one standing will be the new Head of Household. Everybody gets on their banana. Julie-Is everybody ready? Well this competition begins............ Now. The bananas start moving back and forth. Heidi- Hehe! Jake- Oh my god! Once I got on the banana, I was like, oh this isn't that bad. But then the bananas started moving back. And then, we all got hit with chocolate and whip cream and then after that you really had to hold your position or else you would slip right off. After I got hit with chocolate, I had to reposition but I just couldn't hold on. Mary falls off the banana. Followed by Elisabeth and Emerson falling off. Once the first three were off, I knew I didn't want to win HOH and put a big target on my back. Josh fall off followed by Daniele and Matt. I think as soon as I entered this house, I knew that me, Heidi, Jamie, and Riley would be really close. And they were all still on their bananas. So I feel pretty safe if they're the HOH. Caroline falls off followed by Judson, McKenzie, and Tristan. And it is now down to the final six; Jamie, Riley, Heidi, Zach, Gabe, Jake. about 30 minutes into the competition, my legs and arms got reakky numb. And then all off a asudden I just lose my grip. Heidi and Riley both fall down. Mary- Wow Gabe you're doing a really good job. I'm impressed. Elisabeth- Yeah good job. Gabe falls off. Zach (to Jake and Jamie) - Hey can I make a deal with you guys. If you guys let me win, I will keep you safe this whole week. I swear to god. Please! Jake- You promise? Zach- Yes! Jake falls off. Jamie- You better keep your word. Zach- I will! Jamie falls off. Julie- And with that, congratulations Zach you are the first HoH of the summer! (Julie- So, who will Zach nominate for eviction Find out next time on Big Brother! Goodnight.)